


Home is Where the Heart is

by ArcticShadowmaker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Feelings, Home, I'm tagging Malec but it could be any ship tbh, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, My last fics are about one of them sleeping, POV Second Person, Sleep, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticShadowmaker/pseuds/ArcticShadowmaker
Summary: Alec Lightwood is in love, and it's beautiful.





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> As I tagged, this story can apply to any ship you want, there are no names, no indication of anything whatsoever, except homophobic parents and golden skin, and maybe a little bit of hair and skin product.

There is the soft sound of sheets shuffling when you wake up. It's your body shifting, trying to regain control of your sleep-heavy limbs. Your legs move and bump on something smooth and warm. It's him. You're warm all over except on one shoulder where the sheet slipped, and it's because of his warm body pressed against yours. Warmth blooms in your chest at the sight of him, golden skin on display, hair and face clear of product, eyes closed and features relaxed. He's beautiful. And you will never stop marveling at the fact that such a handsome man, inside and out, has given his heart to you. He did that willingly, and so did you, that's why you are both here, together, tangled in each other's arms in silky sheets. It feels good, to be here, with him, it feels natural, normal, like you have been waiting for this moment since the day you were born. It feels so good that it almost brings tears of joy to your eyes. “You're home!” your heart cries. “Finally, you're home.” And it's almost violent, this realization, this sense of belonging somewhere, with someone. It feels like a slap in the face, a wave crashing down on you, choking you. It feels like a dam breaking, and your body is trembling with the realization that this is where you are wanted and loved, where you belong, and it feels so good, so good. And you look at him and you know, you know that this is what you want for the rest of your life, you want him, you want this for as long as possible, forever. And you have him, you have it, and it's amazing, it's wonderful, it's something that you never thought was possible, not for you, not for long. Yet it is, and you want him to feel the same. You want him to feel wanted and loved as much as you do, because you want him and love him as much as he does. You want him to feel that sense that wherever the two of you are together, this is where he belongs, where you belong too. Because you love him, so much, and he loves you, and you want him, and he wants you, and it's the most beautiful thing in the world, and you never thought you would be this happy. You want to thank him for bringing this happiness upon you, for you owe it to him. You want to thank him for holding on for so long, for meeting you, for pushing you when you needed to be pushed, for not giving up on you when he could have, maybe should have, and for making this dream that you both had a reality. You trail your fingers reverently down his arm. You want to worship him the way he deserves to be worshipped, but above all, you want to love him the way he deserves to be loved. You want to make him smile and laugh every day, and you want to be there for him when he feels down. You want to take him out on dates, with your friends, or spend the day alone together at home, doing whatever you both want. You want to marry him, and scream to the world that you are the one that got to be this incredible man's husband, and that he is yours. You want to tell those people, and your parents, who doubted you, who spat on you, that something is wrong with them, not you, for how can a love so beautiful, so pure, be considered a bad thing? How can it be a sin, for a man to love another, when this other man is the best thing that has ever happened to you? How can they expect you to return to the place you used to call home when this man makes you feel the most loved, the most wanted, that you have ever felt? This place isn't your home anymore. Your home, now, is where your lover is.


End file.
